The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lavandula stoechas and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Lemon Leigh’. The new cultivar was discovered growing in a cultivated area of Wairau Valley, Marlborough, New Zealand in 1998. The exact parents are unknown.
The new Lavender plant ‘Lemon Leigh’ is distinct and unique due to its large yellow green flowers, strong lemon scented leaves and light green foliage.
The closest comparison plant is Lavandula ‘Viridis’ (not patented). ‘Lemon Leigh’ is distinguishable from ‘Viridis’ by its larger leaves, longer crop time and light green leaves.
The new cultivar was first asexually propagated by cuttings in Wairau Valley, Marlborough, New Zealand by the inventor in 1998. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.